Chaotic Rock
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: MegaMind and The former hero MetroMan decide to hang out, some interesting things occur but in the background a mysterious man comes into the picture for our new and old hero.This story started in The Mega ABC's and this is the continuation.
1. The confused Hero, the sad Hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMind, However much I would like to ^_^**

**MegaMind's POV**

I glared at music man, really why did he want me to stay up all night with him again? The last time that had happened I really regretted it, "Just a drink or two please?" I sighed well it couldn't hurt us right? I never drank really, last time I had been a teen and one of the ex-prisoners had stopped by to talk to me about this or that and we'd had a drink or two. Minion made me swear off the stuff the next day since it made me act sillier than normal.

"Sure, my place or yours? I don't want to do this in public any more than you do," He hummed a little off tune thing that he had done since grade school. It was funny how close we had gotten since the whole me becoming a hero business. He'd even gotten smarter, having nudged him into going to college helped of course…

"How about my place, Roxie wouldn't think about it and I did move it since the last time we saw each other." This is one of those times I wasn't going to ask him how he did things like that or how he'd gotten Roxanne to be so mad at him. I just didn't understand it, she was angrier than a cat defending its babies.

"Ok," He smiled at me and off we were to his place; He had moved and it didn't look the way it used to, it was more earthy toned I guessed. So many changes in the last six months, the only thing I noticed that was still the same was the fact he still liked to drink and that he would still get a goofy smile when he and I hung out.

"I knew I could get you to come around, He said as I shook my head and snorted, and I knew he wouldn't stop till he got his way.

* * *

My lips tingled and when I swiped my tongue across them it came away with the after taste of beer, sweets, and a taste that could only be described as Michael's. I shivered and pushed farther away; Michael looked a little surprised but then again that could have just been the beer talking, "I, I have to go." I muttered hurriedly.

He blinked; I turned away and hurriedly made my way to the door; "Wait, I'm sorry!" I didn't bother to stop, my mind whirled as I rushed away from him…from the one thing I couldn't believe he had done. I loved Roxanne; he knew that why in blazes would he even think I would be Ok with …With that? I wasn't even sure where the hell I was going, maybe he had thought it ok because he was drunk?

I never even thought about whether or not he could get drunk or not, I guess that answered that question with a resounding yes. But it made more sense as I continued on my way home, all those goofy grins on his face, the way he would pat my back, pay attention to me, the way he had treated me years ago….I crawled into bed and sighed, it hadn't taken me long to get home but I was tired out of my brain and the beer had finally released its hold over me. Gods why had Michael ruined a perfectly good friendship? Beer, of course it was the beer. I doubt he would have told me otherwise. Right, Oh hell, what if he had thought about telling me? My eyes felt like two rocks and I allowed them to drift shut.

* * *

"MegaMind wake up!" I started awake and noticed Minion looking none too pleased; "Good morning Minion." I said as I sat up, He frowned at me and shook himself he didn't have a head like me, I mean he had no neck so when he wanted to shake his head… you get what I mean.

"After noon MegaMind." Had I really slept that long, It wasn't often that I slept in like this... Damn it Michael! "I didn't have anything important today did I?" He frowned but he didn't answer; "I'll take that as a yes, what did I miss?" He closed his eyes as if to say I was being overly dramatic;

"Nothing sir, you didn't miss anything. But I just thought it was strange that you were still in bed." It was strange considering that I was so use to the prison system that I ran off of it without even thinking about it anymore. "I had a long night is all; Michael wanted to hang out with me." Now that got Minions attention;

"Roxanne warned me he might want to do that." Warned him? What the heck was he talking about? He must have realized that this was something that Roxanne hadn't quite talked to me about. "Why would she do that Minion, and don't try to worm out of telling me. I won't let it drop till you do tell me." Minion knew that this was one of my more annoying traits. I annoyed myself all the time with my own tactics;

"Well Roxanne seemed to be under the impression that Michael has a crush on you." He, well the kiss from last night really showed that to be true now didn't it? "Why would that matter? I mean come on I'm with Roxanne, why would he try anything?" Minion gave me a look that in words on paper would be described simply as O. I rather he didn't look like a fish out of water pun very much intended.

"He did something to you last night didn't he?" Not that you needed to know Minion my slippery friend;

"We were drinking that's all." He gave me a devious grin;

"Yes, and then he did something stupid didn't he?" I turned red, of course he did something stupid, but we were drunk! It wasn't like I pulled away till after we had kissed! Hell I had even kissed back! "Minion it doesn't matter alright!"

I jumped out of bed and stormed to my bathroom, slamming the door shut I wondered why it hurt so much to admit that I was kissed by Michael. I sighed and started up the shower, my god why Michael? Why would you do this to me? Send me into this torment and this conflict… I loved Roxanne and I couldn't love him. I couldn't leave Roxanne, not for anything or anyone.

"Sir…Roxanne is here." I growled and turned the shower off; thank god I always had a change of clothes in the cabinet. I walked out and found Roxanne in the kitchen with Michael. What the hell was he doing here?

"Roxanne… Michael." Roxanne smiled lightly at me and Michael looked scared. I would look scared of me right now too. Since I had left in a hurry he would assume that I was quite angry with him; "He came over this morning and told me what happened last night." I sat at the table and wondered exactly where this was heading, Roxanne was my girlfriend and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did…I didn't mean to do that." I nodded, I couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew that it would never happen. It couldn't because I wasn't that way. "Apology accepted, but next time we hang out we're not drinking." They both smiled and I knew today would be a good day.


	2. To honor a Hero, to seduce a Hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**Authors Note:**

**Megamind's given name = Ransom: _son of the shield; redeemer_  
This picture is for a mask mentioned in the second paragraph please add www and com and take out the spaces thanks!**

**just posh masks /product/41/Mens_Luxury_Masquerade_Masks_-_ANDREA_GOLD**

**Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **  
**_To honor a Hero, to seduce a Hero_**

_People  
They don't mean a thing to you  
They move right through you  
Just like your breath  
But sometimes  
I still think of you  
And I just wanted to  
Just wanted you to know  
My old friend...  
I swear I never meant for this  
**An honest Mistake-The bravery**_

I looked down at the ball room as happy masked citizens danced with merriment. This was fun; being a hero was hard work but being among people who were happy rather than scare made me happy. This ball to celebrate all I had done for them thus far; Someone came up behind me and before I could move a sultry voice whispered in my ear their breath against said ear and stray strands of hair brushing the side of my neck; "It's all for you, every smile, every laugh. They practically worship the ground you walk on."

This wasn't Roxanne…This smelled like a man, the voice familiar to me but not husky like that, I turned to face the man who's masked face I couldn't identify. A black mask with gold swirls and gold around the eyes, it brought out the blueness of his eyes, who was this man? He reached out and slid a gloved finger down my cheek causing me to shiver at the sensuous feelings it evoked; "Who could resist being here in your presence after all Ransom?"

Very few knew that was my given name! How had this man found out and why did he know my name? There were few who would be able to find that out, considering all my records were at the prison and the warden was very unforgiving to the media, so not a reporter for sure. But how had he gotten to the records if he wasn't? "I'm sure there are plenty of people who wouldn't want to be in my presence, I am an alien after all."

He gave me a coy grin; "You are not the only one on this planet." He sauntered off into the crowd, leaving me confused and skin tingling. What the hell had that been? Roxanne came up to me with a questioning look;

"Who was that?" I frowned;

"I don't know but he knew my given name, I should find the guest list and try to track him down." She in turned frowned at that comment and looked out at the crowded room;

"I don't see him anymore, do you think he left?" I scanned the crowd myself and sighed;

"He could have or he could still be here, why don't we just enjoy ourselves huh?" She smiled at me;

"Of course, would you dance with me?"

"Sure!" But my mind still ran through what had happened as I danced with her, the situation had felt intimate which scared me. Not many people got in my personal space like that, the only one who had done that in the last few weeks was Michael…

* * *

"Hey little buddy, you here?", I turned and looked up at the door way which music man was now in, why did my desk face away from the door again? I would have to fix that sometime, wouldn't do for someone to sneak up on me like that man from the ball…Two weeks had passed since then and I had yet to figure out who he was.

"Here," He smiled and walked towards me;

"Want to hang out and get away from the paper work for a little?" I looked back at the paper work, I should finish it but I really wanted a break and besides this man wasn't going anywhere I could bet on that.

"Only for a little bit," He gave me one of those blinding smiles that often found their way onto his face;

"What did you want to do?" He shrugged;

"I thought I could get you to come over and have a few beers with me, watch a movie." That didn't sound half bad right now, plus I could ask him if he'd seen the guy that was talking to me at the ball.

"Sure that sounds great right now; MINION!" I heard a muffled what from the backroom that Minion called his own;

"I'm going out I'll be back later!" I think I heard him say ok or something like that so I walked with Michael. Then I remembered I told him we would never drink again;

"I change my mind, no beer." He sighed;

"It was worth a try." I chuckled, if he felt that way after what had happened the first time… I shook my head I wouldn't think of that again. But his words made me double take, worth a try? Had he wanted to drink with me? Why? The last time he had kicked himself for it…a rush of air made me look up and I realized we were at his place. I hated it when he did that, mostly because that meant he would have to take me home too.

"Little Buddy?" I frowned;

"You know I never understood why you started to call me that, we were never friends before this." He twitched noticeably, but why would he call me something that wasn't true? After all we are having problems, that damnable kiss still lingering in my mind right there next to the mystery box of who the man at the ball had been.

"I…does it bother you?" I frowned;

"No, not really it's just a little odd I guess." He nodded;

"Anything else you want to get off your chest?" I bit my lower lip, if I asked why he kissed me would he get mad at me for it? Roxanne and he must have talked about it but she was close lipped about it.

"Ah, she didn't tell you like she said she would. I wondered why you would still hang out with me if you knew." Ok now I was confused;

"Tell me about what?" He looked away and it worried me when he shuffled around the room a little. This was not normal behavior for him, mind neither was Roxanne's behavior to the kiss, how could I tell after all I had only Minion and the Prison to learn from about behavior and both weren't great because I didn't listen to Minion before this and Prison was full of bad people…people who had raised me but still…

"I, Ransom… I can't talk about this Roxanne-"

"Isn't here, this is between us." His eyes seemed to tell me that everything that could go wrong with the world was flashing through them. But I couldn't and wouldn't hurt him, that much I could try and promise if not aloud.

"Your right it is but I'm… afraid that it will change everything and I'll be alone again." What did that mean? What could he possibly say to make me stop being his friend?

"I won't abandon you." He chuckled weakly;

"You can't say that…Roxanne told me how she felt on the subject." But why did her opinion matter if it was between us and us alone?

"What are you talking about?" Baby blues met my eyes and I felt an overwhelming urge to just hug him;

"The night I kissed you…it wasn't the first time I wanted to." I froze, but if he wanted to kiss me…what did that mean?

"It wasn't?" Michael shook his head;

"I've wanted to since before I quit being MetroMan, All these years we fought…didn't you ever notice how our banter turned flirtatious?" Flirtatious? Had it been? I looked back on it and realized yes it had turned that way at some point, but I hadn't meant…had he meant to?

"But I never meant to be." Michael's smile was so full of sadness;

"I know." But did that mean that he had wanted to flirt with me? He'd just admit that he had wanted to kiss me too…

"Michael?" Another sad smile twitched on his lips;

"I've been in love with you; I knew that you couldn't possibly feel the same way. How could you? It disgusting that I feel the way I do." He felt that way? He must be really stubborn if Roxanne couldn't make him not feel that it wasn't disgusting, it wasn't strange, or any other word people could think of.

"It's not disgusting, just surprising. After all you're admitting you were attracted to me when I was the bad guy still."

"It doesn't freak you out? It's not gross?" Now I frowned;

"Of course not, why on god's green earth would you think those things? Why would you think I would think those things? It doesn't matter what gender you are Michael, I learned that a long time ago. The only thing that is freaking me out is how you feel about your own feelings." He sat, almost boneless onto the couch. Relief obvious on his face, did that make him feel better that I didn't care? In prison anything goes to be honest, I kept some of the idea's but not all of them. This one however confused me, why would people care who you loved? It wasn't like they would suddenly love the one you were in love with or anything right?

"Roxanne…she's told me so many different times that it's immoral or gross, after I kissed you she told me I was sick in the head, that you would hate me for the rest of time." Roxie said that? No wonder he saw me very little and I wouldn't have thought about it since I was the hero and would have a bunch of things on my plate.

"I wouldn't hate you for that. How could I be so judgmental? I'm a freaking big headed blue alien for god sake!" I sat next to him;

"I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings, but I could never hate you for it." Next I knew he was clutching onto my shirt and weeping. Whether from sadness or relief I couldn't tell. I felt bad for him; Roxanne had told him I would hate him. I don't know how long we sat there, but it really hit home that he had been so lost, so upset, all the feelings bottled up… He was a fine friend and it hurt me to see him feeling so worthless, when he had been a hero had he felt so unsure of himself? What else had I not learned from this poor man? Finally he pulled away and chuckled;

"Sorry about your shirt, I…I guess I just needed a good cry." For some it helped, or at least that's what the warden told me once.

"It's alright, my shirt will dry and you needed it." Michael's eyes were a little red, surprisingly not as red as a human would turn after crying. He looked as if he felt better, gotten the world off his chest. But would we still be friends after this?

"Y. You'll still hang around with me right?" I tilted my head;

"I'm your friend and I don't take that lightly Michael since having friends is so hard for me…" He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, and not one of those fake smiles he use to give as MetroMan. It was full of happiness and hope, it was perfect.

"Thank you Ransom, That means a lot to me."


	3. Of love, of hate

**Chaotic Rock**

**A/N: wow chapter three, well this was unexpected for me, I was planning two chapters then chapter two happened and I realized that no it couldn't be just two chapters it had to be longer hahaha, will we ever find out who the masked man was? Will Roxanne change her ways and what in the blazes is Minion doing?**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Of love, of hate**

"Minion I'm back!", sure I had a few beers in me but still I knew to make utmost sure that he knew I was home, after all what if he was waiting for me and I didn't. He'd sit up all night like this one time when I tried to get out of jail and we ended up making it home but not together, he'd waited up while I was cozy in my bed.

"Sir have you been drinking again?" I gave him a capacious smile;

"Sorry, I remember you telling me not to but I wanted to and Michael kept his mits to himself!" Minion frowned;

"I thought you weren't going to drink with him again?" I had said that? Had really said that? Oh right I had;

"Change of heart?" He snorted and shook;

"Yeah right, so why did you hang out with him if he was into you?" I blinked did I have a reason not to hang out with him even if he was in love with me? None that I could think of;

"It's alright Minion, we talked and both of us…well at least I feel better and he acted like it, maybe he lied…ohhhh he had better have not cause I'll knock his block off.. Oh wait I can't he's still invincible." I burst into laughter, at least he wasn't invisible. Invincible man verse the invisible man go! More laughter spilled from my lips;

"Minion is he alright?" Roxie! I spotted her as she walked to stand next to Minion;

"He went back to Michaels and drank again. He said Michael kept his hands to himself which is a relief." I frowned, what the world? Minion almost sounded as if he thought Michael would force himself on me.

"Minion, I'm sorry I drank again but Michael's not a bad person. He didn't mean to get drunk last time and the fact that we didn't drink as much kept him from doing something stupid." Or myself for that matter, last time I did kiss back…They both looked at me with an expression that I didn't recognize.

"He didn't touch you?" I frowned Roxanne knew how he felt, why would she be so nervous about him harming me or doing something I didn't like when we were just buzzed?

"Just because he cares about me doesn't mean that he would do something that rude." She gave me the 'evil' eye and I wondered why she had told Michael the things she had?

"Cares sir? I'm lost." I gave Minion a small, well what I hoped was a small smile;

"He cares about me; he told Roxie that…she should know if he tells someone that he is not going to do something again he wouldn't do it again." Minion looked to Roxanne;

"What is he babbling about?" She shook her head;

"Michael is in love with MegaMind." She could at least use my real name for heaven's sake;

"Roxie you know as well as I do that he won't touch me again." Minion seemed surprised;

"Is that why he would flirt with you when he was MetroMan?" He noticed that and hadn't told me? What the heck?

"You could tell?" He smiled;

"Sometimes I would notice if he said something too flirty that he would turn red round the ears." I laughed again and walked to the kitchen so I could get some food, apparently bread and water were great to have when you've drank a bit too much.

"So I take it he told you he loved you." I was hoping that Roxanne wouldn't be so blunt; Minion didn't need to know about something quite that personal;

"He did what!" Minion really needed to not be a drama queen sometimes;

"Roxanne, I think I proved that when I said he cared." Minion looked between us;

"I'll see you tomorrow when you don't have alcohol in your system." She walked off, placing my hands on my head I wondered why Roxanne was acting this way; after all it wasn't Michaels fault for liking me!

"Did he really tell you he loved you?" I nodded and wondered if I should look up.

"I bet he cried his eyes out too." Now I looked up and Minion had this faraway look on his face;

"How did you know? My shirt dried hours ago." He shook himself out of whatever that had just been and gave me a knowing look;

"He can't have you and that would make him sad and having admitted he loved you made him upset; you no doubt told him it didn't matter about gender whereas all his life it has mattered." Had he been told all his life that it was wrong? How did he know that? I didn't think they had talked recently and the only time I knew that they talked had simply been a hello, how are you type of thing, right?

"He and I use to talk when you were in jail. We even watched television together; it was off time I guess you could say. He's always been nice to me, once he saved my life." What the heck! When had that happened?

"Sir, Roxanne seems to be one of those people who grew up being told that homosexuality was a sin and that those kinds of people were tempters, Trying to get more people to be that way because the devil told them so." She was? But she was a news reporter! Did that even matter in this day and age? Now I was confused;

"But if she feels that way about it then why doesn't she hate me?" Minion rolled his eyes;

"First off you never told her you swing both ways and I never told her I bat for the same team. I thought it was personal and if we could trust her I would tell she…but then we've been busy with all the super hero stuff and it never became an issue until Michael kissed you. Proving he bats for the same team… that he bats for you. I think if he had feelings for any other man in the world she might not mind as bad because she doesn't quite believe that gay people are tempers and temptresses, but now that she's in a rocky relationship with you and to find that one alien is gay she."

He took a big gasp of air; "She might be worried that you might be and since we didn't tell her your bi she just might freak out if you do and think you want to be with Michael."


	4. whom a hero cares for

**A/N: short but intense or at least I think so.**

**Chapter Four: Of the people a hero cares for**

I gasped as a trail of heat hit the side of my neck; it felt like lips were inches away from my very sensitive neck and moving. I opened my eyes and saw the man in the mask, his eyes locked onto mine like lasers, I shivered as his hand lowered onto my chest; "Hello again Ransom."

My mouth felt like it had cotton in it and I realized I couldn't say anything to him, why was he here and doing this to me? "Ransom..."

His lips pressed against mine and his tongue invaded my mouth; he tasted like mint, strong mint at that and something else...an underling hint of sweetness. His hand fisted my shirt front and tugged me closer to him. He was so close to me, so close that I could feel his body heat mixing with my own...could smell his cologne and I couldn't believe how it made me feel emotionally; In some ways I wanted him wanted what he offered me, but he was a stranger who could hurt me and I was with Roxanne. He broke away to breath; "You can't do this...I have someone already, I don't want this."

A look of cold fury answered me; this person was possessive at least in nature.

"She does not understand you, not like I do." I shook my head;

"I don't know you, how could you possibly know me?" He looked away, the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his drying lips;

"I know you well enough, in some ways much better than her. I know that you can't be with her forever, she can't accept all of you...can't accept that you're bi-sexual." Good god how had he known that about me? This man was dangerous; he knew things about me that few did know. Only Minion knew I was bi after all. He bit his lower lip and gave me a heated glance; it sent an icy thrill through my body, I wanted what he offered but I couldn't have it...how could I? Roxanne would be so upset with me and I would be ashamed of myself for it.

"Just one night and I can show you things that she could never...give me one night to show you how much you mean to me." I felt shaky, give up so much just for once? I couldn't do that, how could I do that to Roxanne?

"Never, I would never do that." His eyes snapped shut and his head jerked to the side, giving me a good view of the straps that held the mask on his face...I could unmask him if I could get close enough to him. He turned to look at me;

"Never? Could you really never love another even if she left you?" I thought about it;

"I could possibly love another after her, but not for a very long time after she broke things off with me. I love her, I don't want to lose her anytime soon for a masked lover." He gave me a wry grin;

"Of course, but at some point I won't be masked. At some point the mask will come off and you'll know me."


	5. Telling the Hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**A/N:T_T sorry I've taken so long on this!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Telling the Hero**

I looked up and smiled at Roxanne as she walked my way, My smiled faltered as I noticed the look of animosity that covered her face as a veil would.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out?" She stopped several feet away from me, but I just couldn't understand it, what did she think I could possibly be hiding from her? "What are you talking about Roxie?" She gave me a smile that reminded me of some thing wicked. Of something that wasn't good.

"What I am talking about is the fact that you knew the masked man, not only knew him but was...carousing with him."

What did carousing mean? I didn't understand this one bit;

"I don't know him Roxie, I really have no Idea what your talking about!" She sneered which didn't suit her face one bit;

"You think I would believe that you didn't know it was Michael?" Michael...He was doing these things to me? But now this made some sense, He had told me he knew me better than her. How did he find out I was bi though? I never told anyone, I couldn't since I had no friends...

"Roxie how did you find out it was him when I didn't even know?"

She blinked at me as if she was shocked by my words, but I hadn't known it was him...Hadn't realized it was his lips that I dreamed of these long cold nights. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want him to want me... to court me in this fashion. But he was, and it was sending Roxanne into a foam.

"You really didn't know?" Her voice colored surpised and less angry.

"No Roxie I didn't know that Michael was the masked man." My heart pounded in my chest and my mouth felt like cotton.

"He's done something to you, what happened that you haven't been telling me?"

I turned lilac at the comment and thought back to the kiss. Back to the things he did to me, I hadn't slept with him but it had been a close thing.

"He just told me somethings that I didn't understand."

She frowned;

"So you two didn't have sex?" I felt my jaw drop, why did she think? I couldn't believe this, How could she even think I would cheat on her?

"I would never do that Roxanne. You mean the world to me, I could never love anyone but you."

Her eyes teared up and she shook her head;

"I want to believe you but I can't...Goodbye MegaMind."

I shivered as she turned and walked away. Why had this happened? I really wanted to understand this. Had Michael said something to her, done something to make her think that we had be... that he had bedded me? I grabbed the phone and dialed michael's number;

"Hello?"

He sounded normal, not at all upset;

"Could we talk?" A pause answered me;

"What's happened little buddy?"

I wimpered lightly;

"Please just tell me the truth, did you tell Roxanne that we had sex?"

I didn't get an answer for a long time that I thought that he had hung up;

"No, I wouldn't do that. Why would I say that? I haven't had sex with you."

I closed my eyes;

"Then can you come over?"

I hung up and went to curl up on my bed, I felt him rather than heard him come in, he slipped under the blankets and wrapped his arm around me.

"What happened?"

I turned and wondered where to start. I was at a loss, Roxanne had told me he was my masked man...had thought we had sex.

"She told me that you were the masked man that was bothering me." I felt him freeze up and looked up at him;

"Masked?"

I thought he would come clean about it, it was him wasn't it?

"Yes, First at the ball and then again several other times." This news seemed to bother him quite a bit. But why?

"First off I didn't go to the ball in honor of you, second off the only time I bother you is when we hang out." But then that meant someone else was harassing me, someone else thought that they knew me better then Roxie.

"It's been getting worse with them, first they were just kind of flirty but recently he's been getting too bold. I just don't know what to do anymore."

His arms tightened just a little, but I knew the information angered him...His eyes were like two chips of ice;

"If I find out whoever's been bothering you-" I pressed some of my fingers against his lips;

"I'll deal with them, I was confused at first...but I won't allow them to keep pressuring me."

A brow lifted and I realized what I had said wrong.

"Pressuring you? To have sex?" Several deep breaths later;

"Yes, but they seem to think that they know me better than anyone else...they knew I was Bi for instance which means they were some how close to me at some stage of my life."

"Your Bi?"

Oh wow I totally forgot that I hadn't told him that;

"Yes...sorry it's just that he knew somehow and I kind of figured if one person knew you just might too but your reaction before...I suppose I just didn't think about it."

He shook his head;

"I could have had a chance? I mean if things had been different?"

Could he have had a chance at some point? Maybe if he hadn't been so mean to me all those years;

"No, I don't think you ever really had a chance with me Michael."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath;

"That hurt little buddy."


	6. Villain

**Chaotic Rock**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MegaMind or Good Girls like Bad Boys by Jadyn Maria ft. flo Rida**

**Chapter Six: Villain**

* * *

I had been on the other side of the glass called society for so long that it was no longer odd to me to face hate and anger at the mere sight of me, No rose colored glasses for me or Minion only the world full of mean spiteful people who more times than not thought they knew what was better for everyone around them and forced their will on those same people. Those fiends that would kill, cheat, steal, and lie; those neighbors who would poison you with gifts of food, the person walking on the street that would rob and beat you within an inch of your life and this was what I had grown up with. Forcing my hand showing, telling me I was better off against the law rather than with it. Telling me stealing and killing was a good thing…that harming people to get what you want was acceptable. I had thought my sole purpose in life was to be evil, not only evil but the most evil…My destiny to face the grim reaper, my destiny true darkness. With only a poisoned knife at my back and no mercy to my face, yes I had thought that was the only life for me…that I would forever be part of that sweet darkness called villainy. But slowly and with Roxanne's help I began to learn that it was a person's actions and thoughts that counted for something. I could be a good man who gave back to the community; I could look forward to days where the grim Reaper didn't grin at me waiting for that one slip up where my villainy went wrong or Metro-man going too far. There was light in the world, in my world and yet I was realizing that the life Roxanne tried to tell me and show me was nothing but an illusion for men like me. Once you were evil it would haunt you for the rest of those short days before your life was taken…  
_  
You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama,  
But what she don't know won't hurt her,  
you're so controlling, so demanding, like to take advantage of me,  
But I don't mind, no sir._

I shivered as arms wrapped around my waist;

"_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin..."_

The words came from a song that was on the radio every once in a while... But why was he quoting it at me? Lips brushed my neck;

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

He chuckled at my words and attempt to get away;

"I am your worst nightmare and your most cherished dream...I am the past you chose to forget."

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?  
Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again.  
Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,  
I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

Nightmare, dream...my past, only a few knew me well and yet. Yet all of them were inmates, people who could and in some cases had been sent to jail for murder.

"I don't understand...you were an inmate?"

He spun me around, that blasted mask still on his face. Who was he and what the hell did he want? I had lost Roxanne to this man because she thought I wanted him...I didn't know him and I most certainly didn't want him!

"No, no I never was. You still don't understand do you?"

He let me go and his hands rose to the mask on his face, it slid off his face and shattered on the ground;

"Michael? But you...why did you lie to me?"

He smirked;

"Oh, I'm not my dear, dumb; brother...no, no I'm the one whom you bumped into all those years ago in the asteroid field, not him... Michael my twin, my brother...I am Azrael."

A twin, the one whom I should have been fighting with... But why hadn't anyone known about Azrael?

"How...no one knew about three ships that day only two!"

He grabbed my arm as I tried to back away, his eyes ablaze with malice;

"I didn't come to metro city. I went farther than you two did; I landed out in the middle of nowhere. Two hikers found me and raised me."

This was so strange! Twins...did Michael know? Could he have guessed?

"Michael knows?"

I had to make sure, I had to know if he had thought about it...If he hadn't warned me that there was another super powered man on this planet. Azrael laughed;

"Not only does he know he confronted me about it! He wants you, he thinks that he can tame you, make you his!"

I was thrown against a wall and Azrael pinned me a wicked glint in his eyes;

"You are mine not his or anyone else's!"

_You're cocky and its working,  
chauvinistic and its perfect,  
m-m-must be something wrong with me,  
I-I-I use to think that I was strong,  
but I now I see that I was wrong,  
because you took control of me._

I shivered at the harsh words, the possessive words;

"I'm my own person you bastard!"

He slammed me against the wall again;

"Yes and that fire is what I want! But you cannot ever get rid of me! I will always be your shadow; I will always be the one who will take you!"

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin_  
_Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_  
_I know good and well you're good for nothing_  
_They say you don't deserve me_  
_But it really don't disturb me._

Lips traveled down my skin as I lay on the bed Azrael had brought me to;

"You are mine forever...I will never leave you alone."

I shivered at the feral tone in his voice, I didn't want this. I didn't want him to caress my flesh or to let his lips trail down my neck and his teeth to leave bloody marks on my shoulders.

"Azrael!"

Michael? How had he found us? How long had Azrael kept me where ever we were?

"Ah, brother..."

A snarled response, Could Michael stop Azrael? Would they kill each other? They faced each other tense as a piano wire. This was going to be a long and bloody fight and I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't help Michael…not against this monster…not against his brother.


	7. Vanishing Hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**Chapter Seven: Vanishing Hero**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but this was all I came up with lol**

* * *

_I was betrayed_  
_There is no fate_  
_an open sore_  
_I'm in too deep_  
_I can't believe_  
_anymore_  
_Will you take what's left of me_  
_Reanimate my trust in fate_

Michael's POV

It had been six months since I last had seen Ransom, After my brother and I had started to fight we had lost track of him. For once we both teamed up for something, anything.

"Michael?"

I turned and noticed Roxanne, I hadn't seen her in a long time either. Her belly was swollen like a balloon;

"Roxanne?"

She smiled at me;

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

I nodded, she was pregnant but by who? Had Ransom come back into her life? Were they together again?

"Sure has! So your pregnant huh?"

She smiled sweetly;

"Yes me and my husband Jordan are so happy!"

So it wasn't Ransom, where the hell on earth had he gone to?

"Roxanne I know you might not want to talk about this...but have you seen Ransom?"

A cold look slid across her face, like a mask falling;

"No, I haven't."

And she strolled away from me. Damn it Ransom where the hell are you?

_Angel in disguise - you save my soul_  
_ But you make my heart go blind_  
_ My devils rage inside - just can't let go_  
_ cause it feels so right_  
_ you make my heart go blind_

**MegaMind/Ransom's POV**

I sat in the vast room, shimmering rays of blue cascading about me as if they were alive. I looked outside an a smiled found a way to my face, oh Minion would love this place if I ever showed him it. Outside was the port of metrosity, outside the fish swam with astounding grace and beauty. This was my hiding place, the one place I knew that the brothers wouldn't look. I couldn't breath underwater after all, chuckling to myself I stood and walked to a canvas, it was blank for now, but soon it wouldn't be. A new plan woven, I couldn't hide forever but I could start by choosing to do something with myself.


	8. Where to go for a hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**Chapter Eight: Where to go for a hero**

**Disclaimer:** I used the first sentence from batman the dark knight  
the lyrics are to sunburn by muse  
MegaMind is not mine lol

* * *

**And I'll hide from the world**  
**Behind a broken frame**  
**And I'll burn forever**  
**I can't face the shame**

**MegaMind/Ransom's POV**

It is said that a person can live long enough to become a hero, but be a hero long enough and you'll see yourself become a villain. I think that might have happened to Michael, I mean the citizens were in an uproar over what he had done. I had been gone for a year and he wanted to hold a memorial for me, He wanted closure I think. But the citizens were glad to be rid of a pest like me, they didn't know what had happened between us, all they saw was him trying to cherish all life even if that life had been the super villain of the city…But I was dead to them all, even him.

"If he only knew."

I looked back at the canvas I was using, bright blues, vibrant yellows, and bold black covered it. I was finished with one part of my life; all I needed to do now was live the next part, if I could only find a way to get away from these madding feelings that lingered like smoke in the back of my throat. I knew somewhere deep inside I was hurting the twins. But Azrael had meant to hurt me, tame me, show me darkness… Yet to tell one meant telling the other of my continued life. I didn't want Azrael to know that I still lived so that he could harm me again and yet I wanted to tell Michael… But I had to move on, full circle you know?

"Now what to do?"


	9. Finding the Hero

**Chaotic Rock**

**Chapter Nine: Finding the Hero**

**Disclaimer:**  
the lyrics are to sunburn by muse  
MegaMind is not mine

* * *

**Come let the truth be shared  
No-one ever dared  
To break these endless lies  
Secretly she cries**

**Michael's POV**

I found him! I found that bastard finally, but I couldn't let Azrael find him... How to get there without my brothers knowlege? I could just hop in a car and drive over, he wouldn't think anything of it if I did. I had started to forsake my powers and live just like everyone else, only I could never be hurt like them... I shook my head and used the tracking device that had suddenly become active a little over two hours ago. He was alive and I knew, I wondered if he would have told me eventually that he was? What did it matter? The what if's killing me... I would have loved to be with him;

_"No, I don't think you ever really had a chance with me Michael."_

I flinched at the memory, he was right of course... Why would I have had a chance when I had been so mean to him? But after I realized I had been dreaming of him after our first few battles, those clothes of his left only so much to the imagination after all. My teenage hormones in overdrive when I would haul him up into my arms or against my body... I shivered it had been years since I had fallen for him, But I hadn't ever really said anything. How could I? He was the bad guy I was the good guy. I stopped the car, he was here...this was the place in which I would meet him again.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, how was it that he found me? I wasn't that easy to find was I? Would his twin... would Azrael find me?

"I don't want you to do that Ransom."

I flinched at the tone of his voice, But I had been about to raise my modified de-gun. I huffed and leaned back into my couch;

"How did you find me? I thought I hid well enough that you would never find me."

He shrugged and sat across from me, why did I have two couches again?

"I found you, that's all that really matters isn't it?"

I clenched my teeth together, It did matter because Azrael could find me the same way. How the hell had he managed to find my little world?

"Tell me anyway."

He shook his head and slumped against the chair;

"If I tell you, then you'll know how to avoid it."

So his powers, but why look at the bay? Or was it a ruse? Could he have found me a different way? I thought of the different way he could have done it, I just couldn't allow him to come back into my life after all and if he found me once he could do it again.

"What do you want?"

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and looked down;

"I just wanted to see you again."

Did it hurt him that I had left the way I had?

"Fine you've seen me now if you don't mind I'm very busy."

I swear I saw tears form in his eyes, but I must have been imagining it...He'd never cried before or at least not to my knowledge.

"You don't get it. I told you how I felt and then to think that you could have died... I don't want to go through that again."

* * *

I would like to thank;**  
MidnightsDeath  
tttooohappy**

lol sorry it took me so long to thank you two ^-^ it means a lot to me when people review my work,

to all those who alerted my work;

** carcar9216  
LetMeBeMyself  
LynnGryphon  
****MidnightsDeath**  


thanks! lol I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to alert it ^_^

**and to those who continue to read Chaotic Rock and haven't reviewed or alerted I would still like to thank all of you ^_^ Just having people read it is nice too but if you have the time please tell me how you feel about this story!**


End file.
